


Transcendence

by chivalin



Series: Chiv's Reader-Inserts [7]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Body Worship, F/M, Reader-Insert, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Telepathy, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-02 22:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13328019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chivalin/pseuds/chivalin
Summary: Reader and Darth Marr have soul bonded sex.





	Transcendence

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr request; more artsy than my usual smut

The room that you two are in is completely quiet aside from the occasional gasps, grunts and moans. However, under the surface, in your thoughts, there’s a constant, uninterrupted chatter going on.

Marr drags his tongue over your bare breast, taking the nipple in his mouth. ‘Bite it hard,’ you tell him wordlessly, and he does, making you gasp. You know that he is burning, yearning to feel more of you, use the connection between you two as much as possible. ‘I need you,’ are the words that are clearly displayed in his mind, and you hum out loud, focusing on your bond.

It is a strange thing, formed by the moment you two saw each other the first time all those years ago. It was as if everything else, but you slowed down, the people, the air and even time itself. You both know the bond can be used in a variety of ways, especially in the battlefield, where you have used it more times than you can count. But, it’s also very effect in moments like these, when you want to get the most pleasure out of being together.

Marr teases his finger inside you, and amidst from the pleasure, you can feel that he jolts too. Even if you have done this enough of times, neither of you have ever quite gotten use to the feeling that comes from being so well bonded. Because if you focus hard enough, you can feel yourself in his skin, watching over your own body. He’s hard and wanting, grasping one of your legs to spread them apart further.

You push another finger in that feels even stronger in his body too. It is no wonder, because even if there are two bodies laying here, your minds are slowly becoming one. And, soon they’ll be impossible to separate.

‘Fuck me,’ you send out, only to realize that they really aren’t your words anymore. They are yours and Marr’s, who’s eating you, himself, out and moaning at the feeling that threatens to burn him alive. You reach out with your mind, wrapping it tighter against his.

‘I want you,’ you both murmur wordlessly and gasp, tapping into the other’s well of need that is endless. Marr’s hands are all over you, and you can’t help but do the same. You want everything of him- no, not only him, of you too. Both of you. Simple touches aren’t enough anymore, you must taste, observe and feel the places your fingers glide over.

You climb on top of him, and he gladly accepts, his nails gracing your thighs. You sigh in your mind at the marks he leaves on them, which makes his movements rougher, as he knows you like it that way.

‘Let me feel you,’ both of you utter, and you can feel his cock sliding inside you. It is paralyzing, but turns quickly to intoxicating when you sense Marr feeling the same. He digs his fingers into your thighs as you begin riding, throwing your head back to moan inside of your mind. You know that it is so much more effective, as the vibrations from it will last for ages.

You switch, and he pushes you down on to the bed, his breath ragged and heavy. You wade through his desires, learning nothing new as his love for you, his dedication, has always been there to see. He wants to worship you, and that’s what he does, peppering your neck with hungry, desperate kisses while he thrusts into you erratically.

Since he can’t handle his own lust while feeling yours, you aren’t any better. You’re writhing and moaning, scratching his chest and any available surface. ‘Harder,’ you breathe and cry out, as he does what you want immediately. He echoes your cries, momentarily collapsing on top of you. It feels good, to feel him so close physically, and the feeling is only strengthened when you know that soon you two will become one.

‘Please,’ he whines or you, you aren’t sure anymore. You two are so tightly wrapped around each other, moving fast and hard while being connected by two pulsing, dripping sexes. But you want to wait a little longer, savor the moment where you’re as close as you can be together, before you lose it when you go over the edge.

It hits you both at the same time. The wave of overwhelming, passion-filled desire, dedication and need. It rattles your bodies and souls, making you truly one for seconds that feel like years. ‘I love you,’ you both whisper in this moment of haze, pure blissfulness. This is your nirvana, the place that is for you two and you two only.

After the haze, reality starts to kick in. Your body aches and you poke Marr enough, so that he realizes to move off from you. He looks exhausted and wrecked, and there are bruises and scratches all over his body. Not that you’re any better, but that’s the point.

‘You are gorgeous,’ Marr says, the smile on his lips quickly covered by your yearning mouth. ‘So are you,’ you answer back, settling against him, tangling yourself with his body. He does the same, pulling you closer to him, wishing to feel the last shreds of your shared nirvana together as long as possible.

‘I am here for you, love,’ you say, relaxing your head against his. He smiles, and you can feel his happiness light up your body, making you smile too. You kiss him, and the taste of yourself on his lips sends shivers down your spine. He also shivers, his arms wrapping around you tighter. ‘You are my everything,’ Marr whispers, his words etching into your soul, and you know what he says is true. It always is.

‘You are my everything too. You always will be.’

**Author's Note:**

> All kinds of comments and constructive criticism is appreciated :).
> 
> (Find me on [Tumbr](https://chivalin.tumblr.com/))


End file.
